federalrepublicofchinafandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Democrats Party of China
Information Official Title: 中國自由民主黨 Liberal-Democrats Party of China Traditional Chinese Name: 中國自由民主黨 English Name: Democrats Party of China Party Colour: Blue (Unofficial) Gold, Black or White (Logo) Founders: Adam Ku, Alan Lao, Colin C. *Faction Thread *Homepage (now defunct) Leadership: The LDP Committee (Unofficially) Status: Succeeded by Democratic Party of China, Republican Party of China Origins: *Liberal Democratic Party of China (Former Party) *The Pan-Blue Coalition (Coalition Merge) Summary Historically: Unofficially the largest power block from the Founding Period of the Federal Republic of China (January 13, 2009 - February 15, 2009) as the originally title Liberal Democratic Party of China and held government through to July 19, 2009 with a record number of majority governments. That being the provisional, and first through to twelfth government of the FRC was held by the LDP or were by coalition majority lead by them. Being that they held such a central role in founding, and have been and unparallelled since most popular party of the Federal Republic of China they played the most significant role in shaping the FRC. With a hardset mind on democracy and rallying all democrats, they held the FRC together as a democracy and forged the first laws and constitution, and it can be claimed this was the party of all democrats in the FRC. However by mid-April, internal discord and discontent with the leadership of Alan Lao began to shake the foundation of the faction causing an irreparable rift within the LDP, the unofficial splitting starting with the First Judicial Crisis. Being completely dis-unified, and inactive the party lost the election of July 19, 2009 to the Imperial Rule Party, and with Alan Lao's reputation democrats became reluctant to join the party. Eventually Alan Lao having been associated as a symbol of corrupt government, caused the Liberal Democrats Party to reform into the Democratic Party of China to avoid any association at all. Description: The Liberal Democratic Party of China is a party founded on the principle that all human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, language, religion, political opinion, national or social origin and ethnicity. Party Charter was deleted by Mr. Lao Affiliations Countries *中華聯邦共和國 Federal Republic of China (and the members of) Memberships *The Pan-Blue Coalition Party Alliances *中華民族聯合黨 Chinese United Party Politics Values: Democracy, Freedom, Equality, Unification, Cultural Preservation, Separation of Powers, The Three Principles Political Spectrum: Centre-Left, Progressive Economy: Interventionist Trade: Universal Free Trade Religion: Secularism Minorities: Full Inclusion War: Defensive Membership First Leader: Alan Lao 劉濟民 Last Leader: Colin C. 鍾兆麟 Members(By Application Date): *Alan Lao 劉濟民 (Conference Committee) on probation for charges of corruption and sabotage of LDP page *Colin C. 鍾兆麟 (Conference Committee) *Adam Ku 顧仁 (Conference Committee) *Kevin Jeferson Lee (Conference Committee) * Caprice Wu (Left, for the Nationalist Party KMT) * Ashley Vowles * Nicole Slierings * Mark Stieger * Chris Chen (Merged KMT with LDP) * Kenneth Wong * James Leung *Christina Lin (Conference Committee) *Michael Hum *Ronald Ng *Raymond Mok *Xin Huang *Ken Lee (Conference Committee) *Dylan Elliott *William Ku *Timothy Wong *Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda *Ruennsheng Ng History Alan Lao Then party strategist Colin C. suggested that the party was the most prominent democratic party it could leverage the status to advantage. Alan Lao then engaged in a campaign of political correctness calling all other parties undemocratic. Monarchists were claimed as selfish authoritarians, communists radical authoritarians, nationalists lovers of dictatorships. Adam Ku Colin C. First Leader Elections http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5229 The First Judicial Crisis See Full First Judicial Crisis *The Liberal Democrats Party fractures into two factions due to disputes with Alan Lao's decisions: **The Reformers, later the Old Constitutionalists / Democratic Party of China : ***Adam Ku threatens to leave the Liberal Democrats Party unless puppets are withdrawn ***Colin C. publicly challenges the legitimacy of the prosecution [2] ***Ken Lee the judge dismissed, strongly reprimands Alan Lao **The Neutrals, later abosrbed by the Democratic Party of China ***Michael Hum , argues against infighting **The Supporters of status quo, later the New Constitutionalists / Republican Party of China ***Alan Lao , then current leader ***Kevin Jeferson Lee , supported Alan Lao's position The Jiangnan Crisis See Full Jiangnan Crisis The split is finalized, Alan Lao leave the LDP destroying the home pagehttp://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=46566583735. He eventually splits the creating the Republican Party of China with Kevin Jeferson Lee and Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda, Raymond Mok The Presidential Crisis See Full Presidential Crisis cuts ties with Alan Lao, the LDP becomes the Democratic Party of China References Category:Parties